


Seasons

by walrucifer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SUCH FLUFF, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrucifer/pseuds/walrucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every season has its ups and downs, and there's something beautiful to every time of the year. Sam shows Lucifer these things.<br/>Or: Unapologetic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> "Make four things for the seasons. I think you can guess which pairing?"  
> \- anon
> 
> Yes, anon, I can. You know me so well it's creepy. Either that or I'm useless.

The sun peaks lightly, barely above the Horizon, rays tinting the clouds and sky with filigree radiance. A soft breeze stirs the grass below, gently rustling the leaves and teasing the petals of new flowers, inviting deer from out of their dens. The air smells and tastes of new beginnings, of Spring. Golden motes whirl through the balmy air, pollen and the dust of ages, lending the air a sweet scent of honey and sunlight and warmth.   
Sam rolls onto his back, arms splayed out to the sides, reaching out to the withered roots of a nearby tree with one hand, the other brushing against the soft, delicate canapé of three snowy wings, feathers fluttering in the wind. The supple curve of muscle under Sam’s finger feels surprisingly warm, and as he turns to face Lucifer, the heat travels North, making the blonde flush. Smiling, Sam leans in and kisses him sweetly, fingertips stroking the arch of Lucifer’s scapula, enjoying the feel of goose bumps prickling the angel’s sensitive skin. Frost-kissed eyes drift shut with easy laze, lending Lucifer the look of a lethargic cat. He purrs as Sam’s nails scratch the base of his shoulder, between skin and feathers. Overhead, birds flit, twitter and soar with boundless energy and hurried grace, wings beating quickly, tiny bodies dipping and curving into the wind’s drafts.  
“It’s beautiful, Sam,” Lucifer murmurs, voice low, and delicately brushes a strand of hair behind Sam’s ear, letting his fingertips linger on the edge of Sam’s jaw. His lips curve into a small smile, baring white teeth and thinning ever so slightly. Sam blinks slowly, sunlight glinting golden and green in his eyes, teasing out flecks of blue and grey, and sniggers as Lucifer’s fingers trail over his skin, eliciting tiny bumps of flesh, tickling him.   
“M-hm,” Sam hums, eyes closed. Shadows dance over his cheekbones, giving him the appearance of a starved animal, and Lucifer thumbs the curve of Sam’s mandible gently, tracing the line of his jaw with flawless precision, his skin cool once more and soft against Sam’s.   
“Thank you for showing me.” Lucifer whispers, voice so deep Sam can barely hear it. “It’s really incredible. Are sunrises always this glorious?”  
Sam shrugs, as best he can against the hard earth, and mouths a nonchalant _who cares?_. Lucifer smiles and snorts, teeth glinting, nose scrunched, and lets his lips curve into a crooked grin that audibly stops Sam’s breath. One arm draped over Lucifer’s smaller form, elbow resting in the curve of Nick’s hip, Sam kisses his lover’s forehead sweetly, warmly.  
“It’s getting warm…” Lucifer observes, eyes closed, letting the sunlight hit his face. The rays illuminate his features, turning Nick’s pale, frozen skin golden and heating it, playing along his cheekbones and temples like a cub begging for attention. For a moment, he looks almost statuesque- immobile, pale, beautiful, with light glinting over his eyelashes, gilding them, and casting his cheeks and chin into deep relief. Sam reaches out, gently brushing his fingertips over Lucifer’s cheek, grins when the blonde’s lips twitch into a smile.  
“That tickles, Sam,” Lucifer murmurs and grips Sam’s hand tight, holding it in place. “Stop.”  
Sam withdraws his hand, lets it fall at his side, gazing at his angel.   
“Open your eyes.” He orders, kissing his eyelid gently. Lucifer follows orders.  
Sunlight floods his pupils; he blinks, stunned by the sudden influx of radiance, and burrows his face into the crook of his elbows protectively. When the fit of brightness passes, he lets his eyelids slowly, carefully, slide open, stares at Sam. Sam smiles.  
“So pretty…” he breathes, pets the blonde’s cheek with demanding fingers. Lucifer’s breath catches. Nick’s heart stutters at the touch.   
“You think?” Lucifer asks, voice muffled because now he’s snuggled up to Sam’s shoulder. With soft laughter, Sam kisses the top of his head.  
“Yes, I think so. Actually, no.” he sighs, teasing. Lucifer pouts, disappointed, and tilts his head.  
“I’m not pretty?” he whines, eyes hurt and glinting with hope of change.  
“You’re beautiful.” Sam whispers and kisses him again, lips tremoring against Lucifer’s skin, teasing a blush onto snowy skin. “And you’re all mine.”


	2. Summer

Heat cradles their weary bodies, sunlight glinting on their skin and illuminating the sheen of sweat that forms on them.  
Flowers perfume the air, roses and daisies and lilies, their sweet scent mingling with that of pine resin and warm earth and the blood of nearby birds and beasts. Robins trill and larks sing, and squirrels chatter and dart from branch to branch in the early morning sunlight.  
Summer is in the air.  
Sam rolls onto his back, gazing at the sky, watching the sun tinge the base of massive, fluffy clouds silver and gold, casting the tops of trees in relief to the cerulean sky and highlighting the motes of golden dust in the air, like tiny planets. Beside him, Lucifer is spread-eagled, arms and legs stretched as far as they will go, his wings fanned out in stellar form, like a gigantic tarp of blinding white. His iris are sundrenched, light playing in the frost-kissed lakes of his eyes, bringing out grey and green. Sam picks a tuft of grass, lets it rain down onto Lucifer’s stomach slowly, ignoring the blonde’s annoyed hisses and swats.   
“Here, have some roses. You’ll smell pretty.” Sam offers, grinning, and picks several rose petals off the nearest bush. A thorn pricks his skin, blood beading on the surface of his thumb. Lucifer reaches out, takes his hand, and licks the droplet away. Baffled, Sam snatches his hand away and throws the rose petals at him.  
“Catch me,” Lucifer suddenly demands and rolls onto his stomach, letting out a small _oof_ when Sam pounces on his back. They tangle into a misshapen pile of limbs, awkward ad gangly and inelegant, and Sam peppers small, soft, sweet kisses all over Lucifer’s face and neck, leaving him breathless.  
Mewling, Lucifer nips at Sam’s fingers again, like a puppy in search of food, making the brunette smile warmly and kiss him again.  
“You hungry?” Sam asks, grinning. Lucifer nods, eyes wide, and tilts his head to a slight angle, lips pouted, gazing up through pale eyelashes. Sam smiles, feeds him another kiss, which the blonde readily accepts, and reaches out, only vaguely needing to look to find the patch of strawberries growing in the warm, sun-soaked earth. He picks one, a tiny fruit bearded with miniscule hairs, holds it between his teeth.  
Lucifer sits up expectantly and darts forward, pressing his mouth onto Sam’s, stealing the fruit away with one quick swipe of his tongue. Sam rolls his eyes, and Lucifer climbs over him and nibbles another strawberry directly from the plant.  
Laughing, Sam pulls him back and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Lucifer presses his chest closer, kisses Sam sweetly, and tackles his shoulders down. They twist into a heap, mouths pressed together, hands braided, legs tangled.   
Shadows dance gracefully across their bodies, dipping them in ethereal black ink, setting their bones in stark contrast to their skin, making the ground glow with colour. Buttery sunlight illuminates them, making Sam’s skin seethe with golden radiance and Lucifer’s glow with the beauty of a smooth floe of ice. Sweat beads on them, granting them a glittering addition to the radiance of the sun.   
Breathing shallowly, Lucifer leans in and kisses Sam again, a kiss tasting of strawberries and sunshine and earth and smoke and resin and chocolate, and Sam kisses back.   
“I don’t want to go inside,” Sam whispers against the blonde’s neck. Lucifer shudders, pulls him closer, and murmurs “then don’t” into his ear, with words charged with love and lust.   
Sam curls up into Lucifer’s side, surprised at how warm he is, enjoying how his form fits perfectly into the Archangel’s body, perfectly fitted.  
“Let’s stay outside all day.” Lucifer demands, looks up, eyes glittering with demand, and Sam smiles and kisses the tip of his nose. They curl into a ball, snuggled together, letting the sun warm them, and as close as they can possibly be.  
“Let’s stay outside all day.” Sam agrees softly, kissing his angel again, and Lucifer mewls and smiles.  
“Let’s.” he repeats.


	3. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I titled it _Fall_ and not _Autumn_ for pretty obvious reasons.  
>  Also, I felt like Helel would fit this better than Lulu, since, in my opinion, the angel itself is Helel, and that's what Sam is going against here.  
> Lucifer is the combination of vessel and angel, I think.

It’s within his reach, perfect. Sam knows he has only to stretch his hand out and take it. A luscious, crimson-and-gold skinned apple hangs tantalizingly before him, perfuming the air with a sweet scent, adding a sense of surrealism to the situation. He smiles; he can’t help it.  
“I thought you’d be a bit more subtle than this.” He admits, disappointed, to no one in particular to be seen. White feathers, stained pale pink with blood and grey with ash, rain down from the boughs of the tree onto Sam’s shoulders. He laughs softly. Musical laughter answers him. The tree withers and dies before him, a wreck, a shade of its former splendour. Sam ignores it; he’s used to these tricks.  
“Hello, Sam.” A warm, deep voice greets him, musical in its inflection, a hint of a trill to it, as though the owner were constantly about to burst into song. The voice is followed by a figure Sam knows well- a man in appearance, tall and blonde, with striking, frost-kissed blue eyes, pale cerulean, ancient, the only feature to betray his true lineage.  
“Sam.” The man repeats, head tilted, eyes narrowed, and smiles at him. Sam doesn’t return the gesture. Elegantly, gracefully, the man drops out of his branch-seat, landing on the balls of his feet like a cat. A lion, Sam thinks, and grins at the comparison. It’s fitting.  
“What’s so amusing?” the man asks, head cocked, curious. He flexes his shoulders and tenses his back. Slender muscle ripples across the expanse of his skin, a borrowed frame, already breaking down. His chest draws back, as though her were beating invisible wings. A dragon. Sam snickers.  
“Sam.” He hisses. Sunlight hits him, illuminating (Sam nearly laughs out loud) pale golden hair and snowy skin, gilding pale eyelashes and turning wintery eyes into bright blue stars.  
“Nick.” Sam finally says, one word. A flash of hurt and disgust crosses the blonde’s face.  
“Helel.” He corrects. “You and Nick know one another?”  
Sam nods, amused. Helel seats himself at the root of the tree. He crosses his long legs gracefully, leans his head back against the trunk of the tree, eyes closed, and wings appear. They are massive, gargantuan, blindingly white, and beautiful. They aren’t real.  
“You’re not real.” Sam says, gazing at Helel, ignoring the small sneer that twists the angel’s lips. Ice-cold skin settles over his, their hands braided on the tree’s trunk, and timeless blue eyes gaze into his with unsettling clarity and distinction. A feather falls from one of Helel’s wings, followed by a flurry of white, leaving gargantuan tarps of skin, muscle and bone protruding from his spine, flecked with blood and tipped with claws where bone stabs through skin, black and withered and dying and every bit as ugly as they were beautiful before.   
Smiling, Sam shakes his head. He’s learned to ignore these tricks and taunts from the blonde. Helel returns the gesture and plucks his own apple from its twig, rubbing the heel of his hands against the skin to clean it. Head tilted in expectant curiosity, he holds the apple out to Sam, who accepts it and pockets it.  
Temptation is a virulent thing.   
Helel leans in, takes the apple from Sam’s pocket, breathes on it. It frosts, glittery and cold. Eyes narrowed, he rolls it around in his palms, measuring Sam’s reaction, waiting.  
“I’m not here to hurt you or make you say _Yes_.” he promises softly, voice so low Sam can barely hear him. With a wave of his hand, Helel turns the tree to stone, makes it crumble to ash. His meaning is clear: _Time is not on your side._ Sam could care less. Laughing, he pries the apple from Helel’s hands, presses it to his lips. Takes a bite.  
He can hear the angel’s breath catch as the apple’s skin tears, hear Helel’s staccato gasp as he swallows.  
“I might be only human, but I’m not going to say yes to you.” Sam whispers, sets the apple down.  
Helel smiles coldly.  
Gracefully, he steps before Sam places a hand on his shouder, gazes deep into his eyes. He leans in. Moulds his lips to Sam’s.  
“You already have, Sam.” He whispers, softly, and lifts his mouth away.  
“You’re already as good as mine.”


	4. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Samifer finally happens. I'm useless.  
> 2\. The other dude is Belial. We can't have Hell without Belial.  
> 3\. Nick makes a guest appearance.  
> 4\. Sam is imprisoned because of a backstory in which some demons capture him and bring him down to Hell because they misunderstood Lucifer's orders. I'm working on that, if anyone cares.  
> 5\. The backstory will include more Belial, better thought-out Belial, and also Satan. Samael yey. We can't have Hell without Satan, either.   
> 6\. Lulu was formerly Helel, Satan was Samael and Belial was formerly Beli'el, so don't be confused or what at the names at first.   
> 7\. I love you, enjoy this :)

Cold permeates the air of the cell, frost spidering up the cracks in the mortar, ice slicking the stone. Every breath stings his throat. Every blink makes his eyes water. His hair is frozen in lank strands, like a helm. His eyelashes and eyebrows are gilded with white, and his clothes crackle and sparkle with inset frost.  
Sam smiles. He knows where the cold comes from.  
“I know you’re here.” He calls into the silence, waiting. A man walks to the bars, tall, slender, almost feminine in his beauty and the elegance of his gait. Long dark hair hangs over his left shoulder, brushed aside like some bothersome fly, rippling in soft waves. His eyes are dark green and stunning. Sam tilts his head and gazes at the man.  
“You’re not who I want.” He says softly, stares into those bottomless green pools. The man’s lips curve into a smile. He seats himself before Sam’s cell bars, draws his knees up to his chest.  
“Nick no longer served my Master,” he drawls, head tossed back. We haven’t found anyone new, Sam. You could always still do the honours.”  
Sam shakes his head. The man raises an eyebrow, runs a hand through his hair, and taps the floor with the ball of his right foot.  
“His Majesty has been asking to speak with you,” he finally admits, gazing at Sam. Sam nods, meaning he accepts the invitation. The man stands. Snaps. The bars slide open, giving Sam leave of the oppressive blackness. He takes it gladly.

The Cage is larger than Sam remembers it. It is like a continent, no longer a gargantuan lockup for a tiny creature, no longer a tiger’s den to a mouse. Now, the walls and bars of the structure barely hold their inhabitant. Flashes and pulses of light flare at the corners of Sam’s vision, some bright enough that, were he on Earth, he would have been blinded.  
 _Samuel…_ a soft, melodic voice murmurs in his mind, and an onslaught of pure, untethered, uncontrollable love pours into him, making Sam laugh softly and clutch at his heart, stunned by the maelstrom of emotion. _I’ve missed you._  
“I miss no longer being able to talk to Nick. He was my friend too, you know.” Sam whispers. The love turns to regret. Gasping, he slumps against the side of the Cage.  
“My Lord.” The dark-haired man speaks up, looking worried. Instantly, a whirlwind of emotion crosses Sam’s mind, starting with hurt and ending with blinding, all-consuming rage. Baffled, Sam catches himself trying to tear apart the bars of the Cage and failing.  
Unspeakable tenderness emanates from the creature. Sam kneels at the door, gazing up into the abyss of the Cage. The door slides open. He steps inside.  
“Lucifer…” he murmurs, seating himself close to the edge, near the door. The tenderness turns to joy at his arrival, at his presence. Smiling, he picks up a feather from the ground and weighs it in his hand. It’s huge, doesn’t fit into his palm, and beautiful- brilliant, snowy white mottled with red where Lucifer bled. Sam pockets it, fingers the incredibly soft surface of the feather.  
He sees Nick’s remains in the corner, broken, lifeless, slumped against the Cage’s wall like a ragdoll. His eyes are closed, his cheeks sunken, his chest caved by the force of Lucifer leaving him. Blood and ash have settled into his hair and the wounds riddling his skin.   
_I’m sorry he had to die this way, Sam._ Lucifer admits, whirling around the Cage, pacing like a tiger, dipping and flitting into every available space. Sam gazes in wonder. The angel is gigantic, close to the size of a continent. All of this being is supposed to fit inside him.  
 _It won’t hurt._ Lucifer promises, sensing his fear. _I’ll be as gentle as I can. I just rushed into Nick, like a wave. I’ll try to be a trickle for you._  
Sam nods, feels the love bloom in his mind and heart again.  
“I’m ready.” He breathes. Holds his mouth open slightly.  
Lucifer enters.  
At first it’s like being torn apart at the seams- the Archangel’s power is unfathomable, his energy and Grace filling Sam like a rush of water into a pitcher.   
The feeling lessens, until Lucifer is completely inside him, stowed away, turning and shifting to be comfortable in the inadequate vessel. Then a sudden surge of the most amazing feeling pours through Sam, and he laughs and falls to his knees.  
He’s never felt so complete in his life.


End file.
